Your Parent's Story
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Why don't we sit back and move along the tale told by Vikram, a tale of love, humor and hatred. Except, Evan thinks it's wrong to know about his parent's story. Would you agree with him? Why don't we find out ourselves? Does he feel the same after knowing about it? [AU] Will change summary as soon as I think of something better to write.


_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello guys!**_

 _ **Phew! Finally I have written this piece of** **hard-work** **, I checked everything using 'Hemmingseditor' and it did help me improve me. I have spent my entire free time typing and typing stories, chapters. Now I think it's time I update this story since I just completed it.**_

 _ **I would be extremely glad to read any kind of** **constructive** **criticism, or any point that you find I should include in my story.**_

 _ **Otherwise, i am happy that you would spend your time reading my story, thank you.**_

* * *

 **Your Parent's Story.**

"Grandpa!" a squealing child came running to Vikram, visiting him in her summer vacation.

He picked the child up, her green eyes piercing into his amber ones, matching his son's eye color. Her eyes reminded him of his first love, Hope.

"How is my little Jane?" he asked with the mirth in his eyes. Her eyes danced with twinkle in their irises, she was happy to see him despite being of the coming age of thirteen.

"She is the same, old cranky little sister." From behind another green-eyed grandchild approached Vikram, making him laugh.

"Ignore Evan, now tell me the story you promised me last summer." Jane said, as Vikram tugged her lose black strand back behind her ear.

"I doubt mom and dad would like it, someone else telling their story." Evan—Jane's brother propped himself behind his ailing grandfather who, had woken up from the sound of the bell.

He laughed again, ". Speaking of which, where is Amy and Ian?" he asked, eyebrows knit in question.

As Evan rolled his eyes, Jane grinned, "They are on their date downtown." she sighed dreamily.

"And won't be back until midnight, I wouldn't be so excited like her." he grumbled, looking behind.

"Why is that, Evan?" Vikram asked, although he could already predict.

He scowled, "I have to take care of little Maria. I can't believe I am going to babysit her while I could find some potential girlfriend."

"Evan, even though you're seventeen, doesn't mean you should look for a girlfriend! In fact, no girl would interest your father. Although their behaviour amused him, nobody could make him go mad except your mother." he said.

Jane's eyes brightened, and she perked up. The maid behind them came with a small toddler holding her hand, around the age of three or four.

She had red flame hair, completely different than her older siblings'. And she had bright golden eyes.

"Grandpappy!" she exclaimed, having finally met the real picture that usually spoke to her on a video.

"Maria!" Vikram took his youngest granddaughter in his arms as he went over to his rocking chair.

"Grandpa! You promised!" Jane whined, watching her grandfather coo the little child and ask her questions.

"…Dada ate my shoe yesterday." Maria was telling them some incident to which Vikram laughed.

"Maria, Dada didn't eat the shoe, he was only removing the knot." Evan corrected, placing himself on a chair which the maid brought for them to sit on.

"Looks like we are set." Vikram said, no doubt still thinking of stalling the story.

"Yes, we are." Jane said.

"Hm, Evan isn't so interested." he said, looking at the young man who, was on his phone.

His head shot up on the mention of his name and made such a dumb face, confused when everyone started laughing.

"Your father was always a focused man, he had an ambition and a goal he wanted to achieve. He was always alert, always kept at least one eye open…It actually began on a sunny day, nineteen years ago…

 _o0o0o_

* * *

It was the middle of June, hot and the time to go on a vacation. But not for one guy. He had his eyes on the price; the only goal since he learnt about business; reaching the top.

Ian Kabra could not ask for anything more, he was after all, the second highest in the market. But he couldn't help but feel frustrated over that one company that always was ahead of him in everything.

He sipped his lemonade and then made a disgusting face. "Miss Johnson?" he called out from his telecom, making a business clad woman pick her telecom up.

"Yes, sir?" she asked, nervous since she was new.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't like my lemonade as sweet? Make me another one. And don't forget it next time."

She came inside and took the glass from his table then straightened up. Her professionalism suited Ian's tastes. He didn't exactly ask for female workers, it was his sister who wanted to add spice to his boring life. And well, his mother couldn't stop trying to set a date with the company of Richards; the company above him. Not to mention, when she'd almost succeeded in doing so, he was luckily called back.

"And did you fix the meeting with the Jackson's as I asked you to?" he asked, she nodded her head and he dismissed her.

He stretched his limbs, deciding that it'd be a good idea to take a walk to avoid being useless later in his life.

"I'll be out for an hour or so. Don't call me unless you come across something requiring urgent notice."

"Alright, sir." came the voice.

He buttoned his blazer, then sauntered out of his cabin, office and building to a quiet café.

"Ouch!" he bumped into a petite woman, who had fallen due to the impact of clashing into him. He expected coffee stains, quite cliché to meet him in person.

But the woman in front of him was glaring at him, as if he killed her cat. Her strawberry red hair tied in a messy bun which he disapproved of. Her green eyes tore his mind, hitting his soul.

"You ruined my book!" she said, trying to get the drink out of the book.

She had adorned a legging that reached her ankle, and a bright yellow tank top tucked inside a shirt. The end of her shirt tied in a knot, he scrunched his nose up in distaste. He couldn't believe she'd managed to pull that look off whilst still looking like she was going to murder him.

"Well, it's not my problem that you were sticking your face inside some novel that is presumably wasting time." he said in his famous British accent.

She rolled her eyes, "Well if I was to blame, then what about you? You didn't have any book to stick your nose into. You could've watched where you were going." she said sarcastically.

"I was deep in thought about an important project," he tried to reason.

"Oh? But you did have eyes, didn't you? Your eyes weren't thinking, is it?" she was now yelling at his face, her book dripping of some dark juice.

"Look, woman. I don't know why you are getting so worked up about some book that I can buy for you again, but I apologise for the damage. I can buy another one for you." he said, completely bewildered that she hadn't even in the least bit shown a sign of recognition.

"Well, tell that to my grandmother. I assure you she is not a woman you'd like to get on the bad side." she huffed, crossing her arms.

"And who is this grandmother of yours that you are so afraid of?" he asked, amusement slowly creeping at him. A woman afraid of her grandmother but not a man? Interesting.

She schooled her expression, smiling very sweet.

"Why not, come on, I'll take you there." She grabbed his hand firm, taking him to her forest jeep, and climbed inside.

"You never introduced yourself." he said, staring at her and realizing that she was beautiful. Her eyes—when she wasn't glaring at him, were actually like emeralds. Her hair flew with the wind as she drove him away from the city.

She made a face, muttering under her breathe something about her afternoon ruined.

"Amy." she said.

"Surname?"

"You'll find out."

That's it, she didn't say anything until—

"You didn't ask me who I was," he'd been forced to watch movies wherein the heroine didn't have a complete knowledge of the man she'd gotten herself involved with. His case was so cliché yet he couldn't help but feel amused.

She rolled her eyes, "Did you expect me to ask you your name when I had full knowledge of who you were, Mr. Kabra?" she smirked, throwing a triumphant look.

His eyes widened and he almost lost his composure.

Almost.

"Even after knowing that how—"

"Well, we can't excuse you for a mistake if your rich, now can we?" her smirk widened, mirth dancing in her eyes as she pointed in the direction they were going.

And he suddenly felt sick.

Because he realized that Amy was a royal.

 _o0o0o_

"Grandmother," he glanced at the casual clothed Amy. The old woman sitting on her throne made a distasteful face, he could see the same disappointed face as his mother's.

"Amelia, what in the name of God are you wearing?" he could hear the incredulity in her voice and saw how Amy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Grandmother. I didn't want people to recognize me." she said, setting the book on the table that the maids got.

The old woman's eyes slid on to him, making him want to recheck his appearance under her intense stare.

"If you are going to question why he is here, well you can take a look at your book," from the corner of his eyes, he saw Amy prop her feet on the armchair of one chairs.

"Amy! Sit straight this instant!" Grace Cahill admonished her granddaughter who sighed and sat as instructed.

Grace cleared her throat and looked patronizingly at the young man.

"Perhaps you'd like to explain yourself." she said, he glanced at Amy, who was staring at him sardonically with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"I was actually deep in thought when Her Highness," from the corner of his eyes he saw Amy glare at him, "bumped into me spilling her juice over her book."

The throne room was silent, until Grace cleared her throat.

"Please take that book away, Meg. And Amy, I would love to have a word with you about this…scene you've created out of yourself. And gentleman," she raised her old wrinkly eyebrows at him, "I apologize for my granddaughter's trading—"

"Grandma!" Amy whined. Grace gave her a stern withering look then looked back at Ian.

"And also, that you'd forget that this incident never took place. As foolish as it sounds, this wasn't needed to bring to my notice." She turned and walked into the corridors, with Amy right behind her.

When she glanced at Ian, he had an annoying expression he'd never shown to anyone.

A bloody triumphant smirk.

 _o0o0o_

"There must be a mistake, I didn't call her here at all!" he frowned, confused when he was informed that daughter of the top company wanted to meet him.

"Ah, I called myself here." he raised his eyes and was shocked to see Ariana saunter into his office.

He felt wary of her, as she sat on his desk. "There's a party on Saturday evening in the Madrade Hall. You should to attend it at all cost, because," she smiled at him slyly, her eyelashes clashing together at a continuous pace, "mandatory.". It would be even better if you'd go with me." she winked at him then left his office whilst flashing smiles at his employees.

He ran his hand through his hair, wondering how he'd even convince his mother to not pair him up with some girl.

 _o0o0o_

"Did you look at that woman in the corner?" he heard whispers of some gossip girls.

"Oh yes! She might be beautiful, but did you see how she sat on the chair? She had her legs propped on the table with her face in the book like she didn't care about the people. She doesn't know that the Queen and the Princess might see her. What would they even think about her?"

"Pfft, of course. How rude!" they started laughed.

"Ian! What are you doing standing there with your drink! Go fetch yourself some food!" he heard the voice of his mother, no doubt decked up like a cake.

He approached the food arena, and indeed, as the women were talking, there was a lady in her red silk gown with her legs propped up and her book stuck to her face. Her long slim fingers were clutching tight to the book, and she leaned forward. Her mouth opened and he saw her suppress a yawn; her eyes falling on him.

She blinked then raised her eyebrows, "Is there something stuck on my face?"

It was her, alright. But it wasn't her.

She looked stunning, in her mermaid gown that brought her curves out. Her hair, tied up in a bun and a few tendrils framing her small face completely. Her bracelet shined; blending with the red color of the gown as it was white and golden pure gold. Even if something would've hit him, he would never know. She was that beautiful.

Wait, what?

"Amy Cahill." he stated, not over his shock yet. She looked at him, as if asking him, "You didn't know that?"

"Happy realization, I thought I'd needed to formally introduce myself." she said sarcastically, bringing a smile on his face.

"I'd like that, a graceful and royally behaved Amy." he said. She gave him a side smile, raising herself up to full height and bowed.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ian Kabra." she gracefully glided out of the chair and extended her hand.

He raised his eyebrows, but mock bowed like her. "The pleasure is all mine." he whistled.

Somehow, that made her laugh, "My grandma wouldn't like that." she said.

He chuckled, as he glanced around him. People were looking their way, and Amy was busy picking her gown up and sauntering out of his way.

"Oh, and Ian? Ariana has been prattling about you all evening since she came at my table earlier this evening. I presume she would love to have you all to herself while the party goes on." she said with a grin, making him grunt.

Amy caught that and laughed as she disappeared from his sight. But she didn't fail to bring a smile on his face as he recalled her laugh.

It was truly musical.

o0o0o

"Ian, how many times should I tell you, get yourself a girlfriend? People will start talking!" Isabel Kabra scalded her son, after she came into his office demanding to know why he hadn't done anything with Ariana yet.

"I'm not interested in anyone, mom. And I would appreciate it if you'd leave me alone. I'm in the middle of going for a meeting." he said, fixing his tie and closing the lid of his laptop. Isabel's nose flared and she stomped her wait out muttering under her breathe.

He sighed, as his secretary gulped.

"Um, sir? there was no meeting today." she said cautiously.

"I know, but I am still calling it a day. I expect you do cancel everything later this evening as I wouldn't come back in case my mother was lurking around in her limousine." said Ian.

He strolled out of the building, looking around him. immediately, his mind went back to the princess who, wasn't typically a princess in her gowns like he always imagined. He couldn't help but think about her all day, no doubt possibilities and inane laughter filling his thoughts.

And maybe it was the trick of the light, when thought he saw her sitting on a chair, with her hair open. Her hair was flying when the door opened and the gust of wind blew her hair.

She tucked a stray strand behind her ear, and he couldn't help but stare at her. It was an image he'd make sure he would not lose, a portrait already painted in his mind that was always occupied.

She coughed, then glared at him. He smirked, astonished that she'd caught him.

"Hello, your highness." he mock bowed. She scowled, glaring at him.

"Did I not ask you to call me Amy?" she asked. He shook his head, making her groan.

"I give permission to thee, you must call me Amy or else I shall command you to clean the jeep outside that has all kinds of dirt." She said with a smirk on her face making him laugh.

"I shall be glad to do so," he gave her a deep bow, inciting a chuckle as she stood up to leave.

"Then I shall take my leave," she said with a smile. He couldn't help but feel desperate, and before he knew what he was doing, he already held her wrist stopping her in her tracks.

"Um...well...Amy would you like to...you know, what youngsters do these days—"

"Well even you are a youngster." She pointed out making him grimace. He left her wrist and cleared his throat, offering his signature smile although she could detect a hint of nervousness. She hid a smile, watching him compose himself.

"Would you like to spend your Friday evening with me if you are free?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting in nervousness. She laughed.

His heart dropped and he felt offended. Then she offered him a dazzling smile and that made his breath hitch and he couldn't help but notice how her sloppy appearance just made her all the cuter. With her t shirt tied in the corner and her shorts ripped from the bottom, it made her look extremely pretty.

"Of course. I shall accept." She said gracefully, as he bowed again and have her a kiss on her hand; lingering a few more moments just above her fingertips.

"I shall wait her until you come at 2." He said.

She just hummed in response and climbed in her jeep. She waved at him before sliding her sunglasses and driving off.

He sighed, running his hands over his hair feeling strangely excited and happy.

No body, nobody could wipe the smile off his face the entire day.

 _o0o0o_

"Why do you wear that hideous suit? We are not here for business, right? Or were you planning on signing a deal with me while we were spending time together?" He would have vehemently denied unless he'd seen the glint in her eyes.

"It's actually my mom. She thinks I should dress in a way that makes me superior and upholds my family." He replied.

She stifled a laugh, "Is that so? Just to uphold the family you wear that suit? I'm sure half of the people here must've recognised you after your arrival." She said, making him look stunned.

"I'm sure even without this suit they would recognise me." He simply said. She shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. She had adorned a simple knee length forest green top with a red pant reaching up to her ankle.

Her top was elbow sleeved, and his eyes kept falling on her arm as she would raise her hand. He chided himself when she wasn't looking, feeling ashamed for even feeling like a pervert staring at the shape of her legs, or even her lips.

"Did you recognise me when you saw me? I'm sure you probably thought I was some idiotic woman with no fashion sense." He choked on his wine on that one, and she smiled at him knowingly.

"Well..."

"I don't mind though, I get it most of the time. I wear it because I feel comfortable and unconstricted. Which makes me come back to the topic. Why do you really wear a suit?" She said, leaning forward.

He was stunned, she wasn't convinced!

"You can skip the question if you'd like. But that doesn't mean you would ever find a woman who would look at you. I bet you would be getting a lot from your mother and sister for not getting girlfriend," she leaned on her chair, "and that they won't be able to flaunt to their friends. I met your sister and she did complain about you."

He scowled, that was not how he wanted to end his day. "I find the women population very...money thirsty. And the fact that they throw themselves into me, it makes me uninterested in any woman. But my suit has nothing to do with it. I wear this suit because I have to. Or else my business partners would not make deals with me out of the fear of thinking of me as careless." He replied

She arched an eyebrow but didn't bother refuting his point. "So, since you made my Friday interesting, would you accept my invitation?" She asked.

He blinked his eyes. Was she asking him on a date?!

"Of course." He replied with a beating heart. He realized he would have to ditch his work for that though and that would cost his reputation a little downfall but he didn't care. He just wanted to be beside this amusing and funny woman.

She grinned, wiping her hand on the tissue. "Then it's settled. I'm driving, be ready next Friday. I know it's pretty late but I also know that you won't be free on any day because of work. I'll be waiting with my jeep in the place we met today. You know you have to be punctual, right?" She asked, smirking.

He smirked back. "I hope you don't make me wait long."

She laughed, as he led her to his car.

He was even more excited, although he had no idea where she would take him.

 _o0o0o_

"Woah there, Ian. Did you just grunt seeing the amusement park gate? You've got to be kidding me!" Amy exclaimed, as dread filled him.

"I certainly did not imagine this…. horror filled garden as our second date. I probably am going to puke all the way home after we would be done."

"Sure, you will. I thought the great Ian Kabra had no fears whatsoever. I imagined wrong then. Ian Kabra feels scared of rides." Amy said, crossing her arms over her chest.

He gaped, a surge of anger and disbelief rippling his senses. "Watch it, madam. I am well aware of what I see. Nevertheless, I accept your unasked challenge." the fire in his eyes almost incited a laugh. She never knew she'd see someone so determined to sit in a ride with no sense of fun. It was almost laughable. She coughed in her hands as he walked ahead of her inside the gate.

She pulled the taller man to the nearest ride, and the people pulled away to let her in, recognizing the taller man instantly. Amy grinned at Ian, who gave her a confused look as they strapped the seatbelts for the ride to begin.

"I don't think we should sit in a ride people are backing away from," he whispered in her ear as she waited, making her chuckle.

"Ian, they aren't scared of the ride. They just gave you space recognizing you." she replied, his eyes furrowing.

"so, does that mean this ride's safe?"

"Well I'd say it's—"

And then the roller coaster started on full speed, not giving Ian the chance to breathe. He could have sworn his heart ran out of his mouth the moment the coaster reached the highest point, stopping for a second.

Then it dropped.

"Wohoo!" Amy screamed gleefully, her heart full on sync with the speed.

It rolled, swooshed and then slowed.

It was now over.

Amy nudged Ian, as she looked over him, exhaling. He had a shocked expression. She couldn't help but giggle at his expression. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Is this why you wanted me to come? I'd like to go again!"

That's how Amy and Ian spent their second date; with gleeful screams and pulling pranks on the poor employees, as they ran out of the amusement park that evening.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you had freaked out by those ghosts!" he said, laughing with her.

"I used to. But wouldn't it be better if I just pulled his entire costume out?" she had that mischievous glint in her eyes and he laughed.

"No, just pulling his head mask is enough. I think his expression was priceless!" Ian said, out of character.

Amy smiled, walking towards her jeep. Her hand was tightly clasped with his, and he couldn't help but smile.

They drove in silence, content with sneaking glances at each other.

Amy couldn't help but smile as she recalled his childlike expression, he looked ten years younger.

They drove in silence, content with sneaking glances at each other.

Amy couldn't help but smile as she recalled his childlike expression, he looked ten years younger.

"How could you possibly not go to an amusement park your entire life?" she asked, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"My mother, she doesn't like squealing and going to places that causes people to look so…unprofessional." he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, she would not allow me and Natalie to go to school either, she always thought we would learn ghastly manners and disobey her. And then there were her guests, she loved to show her wealth off." he rolled his eyes as he said the last one sarcastically.

Amy laughed, "I see."

He smiled, even though they were discussing someone he would prefer not to mention.

She dropped him off near the gate and turned the ignition off.

"You must be the first 'gentlewoman' who would drop 'her' date off," he said, sarcastically holding his fingers up.

She gives him a smirk, "Oh sure. Then you must be the first 'male' to be escorted back home, Hm?"

He shrugged. And stopped right in front of the door porch.

"Thank you, Amy. I have never felt so...exhilarated in my entire life!" he said.

"Just exhilarated?" she asked, a slight teasing tone in her voice. He rolled his eyes, a playful smile already stretching on his lips.

"Okay, I did enjoy," he looked at her, watched her wiggle her eyebrows and laughed, "Like I have never enjoyed my entire life."

She laughed, as he watched her and admire her beauty. He couldn't help but stare into her eyes as silence befell on them.

Before they knew, they were only an inch apart, and he took the liberty to close the distance between them. he thought he heard the fireworks go off behind them, his insides turning to jelly and his mind muddled with practically nothing. He could feel nothing except her, her warm, soft and tender lips moving over his.

They pulled away after a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Something had undeniably changed.

And they both knew that they didn't need words to express it. But they failed to realize that there was one spectator that couldn't stand the exchange, perhaps disappointed and disapproving.

 _o0o0o_

"Where were you, Ian." he stopped removing the laces of his shoes and looked at his mother. She had a demanding look, cold even.

"I was…. somewhere." he said. He handed his tie and coat to a maid and walked towards the stairs.

"With a girl?" she asked, making him slow down in his steps.

"Yes, why should you ask?" he responded, annoyed.

Isabel walked up behind him and kept a hand on his shoulder. Her nails were digging in his shoulder, and he knew something was wrong.

"Because she is not the woman for you." she replied.

He clenched his fist, not wanting to argue with his mother.

"She doesn't dress properly, nor does she have any fashion sense. If she is your girlfriend, I demand you to stop seeing here immediately. Besides, Ariana has scheduled a party in her pool house along with the princess and you. I suggest you pack your things and try to get her attention before you come back."

He hid a smile, so Amy was coming too. He might as well find some cool and hot swimming dress that would surely not allow her to take her eyes off of him.

 _o0o0o_

His smile turned 180 degrees into a frown when he heard that the princess wasn't coming. Ariana had a pout when she 'd heard the same too, except her reason was completely different from his.

"She apparently had to prepare for the grand celebration, didn't say about what though," Ariana said.

Ian considered slipping out of the party, at least he could. Unfortunately, he realized Amy's advice and words a little late when a few women surrounded him.

He excused himself and glanced over at the clothes in his bag, he was had been planning to surprise her by wearing those. Guess duty calls.

 _o0o0o_

"Pss!" she turned her head and frowned. Who was this idiot calling her since afternoon?

She stood up from her chair, forget relaxing and confront this guy. Maybe it was Jake again, the Duke's son. Amy didn't hate him, but she couldn't imagine being with him, as his girlfriend. Besides, she was in love with someone else.

She approached the window and found a guy look at her window. She couldn't see his face, it was hidden under a baseball cap. And his white sleeveless shirt was tucked half in, and half out. On his wrist was a rubber bracelet, and she wondered who the heck was this guy.

"Can you help me up?" his voice suspiciously sounded like….

And when he removed his cap from over his head, she gasped, quickly pulling the cover from inside and pushing it down for him to hold. She tied the bedcover to the pole in her room and held tightly unto it.

He pushed himself with great force and gasped for breath. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wh—what in the devil are you wearing, Ian?" she asked in between her chortles.

He shrugged letting the hipster necklaces dangle on his neck. "I thought I would surprise the princess in the party, however, the princess couldn't come. So, I took it in my own hands to visit my lady," he smirked as her eyes widened is surprise. She smirked back at him.

He crushed his lips on hers, a smile on his lips as they both swam into the sea of love and passion. Amy laughed as she pushed him away playfully.

"Why don't you hurry up and help me with this…. surprise celebration? My grandma is going paranoid when I am not getting it done on time," she held a few décors and some balloons in her hands. He pulled his sleeves and started working.

She stopped him by holding his arm and smiled at him. Her eyes had softened.

"Thank you, Ian. Thank you for being here." she whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"And I like the Ian who is himself more than the guarded one," his smile widened and they both laughed.

 _o0o0o_

"Good job, Amy. I am glad to have this work done on time," Grace finally let a smile appear on her face after everything was in place.

Amy glanced behind her, knowing that beyond this door was Ian who was waiting for her. "I would like to get directly on the topic. I noticed that you were with a guy whilst you worked. May I know what your relationship between you two?" she asked, her eyes piercing directly into Amy's.

"Nothing that you should really feel concerned over." she said, still smiling. But sometime in between, her smile had turned fake.

Grace sighed, "Amy, I don't want to find you in love with someone I disapprove. And I have this surprise celebration, I'd like you to concentrate completely on the castle and the responsibilities that a queen should remember."

Amy nodded stiffly. Her gut told her to reveal her relationship with Ian, but she knew her grandmother would never encourage that. Not after the first impression he'd planted in her mind.

Sometimes she wished she was a normal person with no titles to uphold whatsoever.

 _o0o0o_

"Goodbye, Ian. See you at this party," she winked at him, as he smirked at her. The car was a limo, the one used to send off Amy's friends or special guests. But Amy didn't care, she was more than happy to send him off like that. Somehow just being close to him was making her mood sour in the sky, nothing could make her mood dip even a little.

"Your highness, Her Majesty is waiting for you to prepare for shopping." Amy groaned, hours of torture have just begun.

 _o0o0o_

"You look wonderful, Amy." Ian bowed gracefully, making her chuckle.

"You must be expecting me to say, 'You don't look so bad yourself, Ian darling'." she mimicked her aunt Beatrice; who just sneezed somewhere in the party at the mention of her name. Ian chuckled, greatly amused.

"But you do look handsome, in a white suit." she smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Someone clanked their glass and they both saw Amy's grandma smile at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to make an announcement." Everyone fell silent as soon as her patronizing voice fell on all ears. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his mother watch Grace with an elegant look, her eyes calmly and emotionlessly set on her.

"My granddaughter Amelia Cahill is getting engaged with Jake Rosenbloom." he jerked his head in Amy's direction, watching as the color drained from her face.

"NO!" he tried to catch her hand, but she was too fast, skipping people and fleeing from the room as people watched her in shock. Especially her grandma, who was stunned by her outburst.

She knew Amy was in love with someone else. It was written all over her face, from the day she had gone with her new 'friend'.

 _o0o0o_

"Amy, open the door. I'm telling you, I will—"

"Please, go away!" she shouted, her voice nowhere near broken and cranky like Grace had imagined. Grace sighed, she had no choice.

She turned the key in the lock and opened the door. Amy was sitting in the corner, staring at the floor with a blank expression. Her eyes were perfectly fine, seems like she wasn't crying.

Grace frowned, "What's wrong, Amy?"

Amy scowled and looked on her side. "I'd appreciate if you'd let me be alone!" her tone was harsh, but Grace couldn't leave her alone until she read in this perfectly well.

"Why did you refuse to marry Jake? I thought you both loved each other," she softly said, sitting beside Amy.

Amy grunted, "No, we weren't. I love someone else—"

"And who is it?" Grace asked.

Amy sighed, "Would you let me marry someone I love and who wouldn't do any good to you?" she asked.

Grace smiled, "I did think about it at one point. But after watching another love crumble, I can only give in to you."

Amy's lips trembled, "Even if it were Ian Kabra?"

Grace's eyes widened, how does fate play so cruelly.

"You mean, Vikram Kabra's son?"

Amy nodded, nervous.

Grace couldn't believe it.

 _o0o0o_

"Ian could you please tell me what's bothering you? You haven't eaten in days!" Isabel screamed into the door, not understanding why he'd stomped all the way home from the party and refused to see anyone.

"I'm sorry mom. But I don't think I'd marry anyone in my life." he said.

The color drained from her face as she realized. "You are in love with…. Amy Cahill." she said her name as if she were stung by her, venom clearly laced within layers of her voice.

Ian frowned, "Yes," he said, suddenly feeling melancholy.

"I will not allow you to go anywhere without my permission anymore! I will not hear anymore of Cahills!" she screamed as she locked the door from outside.

Ian ran his fingers in his hair, not believing that his mother would be so angry over him in love with Amy.

He frowned, then held his face in his hands.

Was this how heartbreak felt? Oh god, he wished he could see Amy again.

At least a glimpse would do.

 _o0o0o_

"Ian, son is you in there?" he heard his father's voice. he heard the door unlock and the footsteps approach him.

"So, you were working?" Vikram asked, observing his son.

Ian didn't answer, continued to type away on his laptop. He realized just how much work he'd missed in the few days he'd been with Amy. Just remembering her would make him stumble.

"I heard all about it," he said.

Ian stopped working, then glanced at Vikram with a defeated look.

"And you will tell me to forget her like mom, right?" he asked, his heart breaking all over again. Just thinking about Amy kissing another guy made him pull his hair out.

Vikram chuckled, "No, I give you my blessing to go after her. She is waiting downstairs." he said.

Ian couldn't believe what he was hearing, so there was no drama in his love story? No moments of betrayal and heart break?

He almost fell from his chair and ran downstairs, wondering where his mother would be and what she'd be thinking.

And before he crashed into Amy, he heard a deafening sound that dropped his heart and silenced the entire world.

"AMY!"

And then he looked up, finding Isabel holding a trifle.

 _o0o0o_

* * *

"But how did get married if mom died? Where is grand mom then? Is she not Amy our dad's—"

"Relax kids, I think your parents are back from their date," he laughed as they turned and indeed found Amy and Ian standing in the doorway watching Vikram with a suspicious look.

"Dad, were you telling the kids our story without our permission?" Ian asked, as Amy smacked his head.

"Can't you tell?" she asked, as she picked Maria up.

Ian scowled, "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell them at all."

Evan smirked, "But dad, we were almost done. I don't think I can sleep without knowing what happened to mom, I mean Amy Cahill." he said.

"Yeah, you can't close the story like that! Even mom here would agree," Jane piped in.

Ian looked at them both then at Vikram, who was smirking. Then he sighed.

"Well, I don't know what you heard, but I am telling you. That I don't care what you think of your mom, she is the most wonderful woman I have ever met. Besides, I think you all should really sleep."

"Aww, but I was just going to text my boyfr—"

"Who is he?" in flash two men hovered over Jane, who was trying hard not to whimper.

"Um…. I—I—"

"Ian! Evan! Leave her alone!" Amy smacked both of their heads and glared at Ian.

Then she led him out of the room, passing a look at the family that clearly didn't approve of what they were doing.

Evan shrugged, "See? I did tell you they wouldn't like it."

Jane eagerly sat across Vikram and looked at him with her innocent eyes.

Vikram laughed and continued with his tale, "Well, Isabel went to jail. And your father stayed in the hospital until Amy recovered from the wound. I still remember hiding behind the bushes to hear what he was going to say. And I still remember him stuttering, while he proposed your mother. I think I should end this tale right here. Because I know for a fact that Ian is still outside eavesdropping on our conversation," he said with a laugh as Jane ran out and held her waist while looking at Ian.

"Dad?" Ian sheepishly came out of the hiding and looked at all of them.

Vikram looked at his son with pride. Vikram didn't want his grandchildren to know that Isabel was not his love at all.

And the reason to her hatred for the Cahill family was his love towards Hope; Amy's mother.

Well, that was a story for another time.

Vikram felt content watching his little family happy and loved.

For now, this was enough. He knew that this was no fairytale, and the drama that came with life. But for now, the Kabra family can sit back and stay happy. New tales and stories are another beginnings; for another time.

 **The End.**


End file.
